Roleplay
by Aedora
Summary: Un juego on-line donde nuestro protagonista se distrae, ahi conoce a una chica y a sus amigos, haciendo una amistad con el grupo y con otro algo mas que una simple amistad / Sasunaru y *Lemon* o.o


_Aedora: Bueno esta es mi segunda historia… espero les guste, la verdad me encanto hacerla espero que la disfruten…_

…

_Jinjuriki del jubi: Hey! No me vas a mencionar?_

_RiyuLeo: si! Mala mencionala!_

_Aedora: emmmmmmmmm… No_

_Jinjuriki del Jubi: *con gran asombro* ahh! Como así que no yo te ayude ;_; y ni un mérito *se fue*_

_RiyuLeo: esperame ya voy u.u *se fue persiguiendo a Jinjuriki del Jubi* _

_Aedora: que bien que se fue -.- mejor para mí todo el crédito muajajajaja!... Espera vengan acá las dos *llamando a jubi y a riyu*_

_Jinjuriki del Jubi: si? Jum *cruzada de brazos con mirada de indiferencia*_

_RiyuLeo: si? ._._

_Aedora: no te pongas asi necia, anda Jubi-chan =3 tu fuera de aquí riyu! *empujando a riyu afuera* -.- quieres que los lectores sepan que me ayudaste? bueno, hey!, lector si tú el de ahí -.- Ella es Jubi-chan ella me ayudo a hacer la parte del lemmon, porque es mi primera historia Sasunaru y de paso lemmon tanto ella como yo queremos que disfrutes la historia así que… espera… que llama a riyu -.-_

_Jinjuriki del Jubi: riyu ven acá_

_Riyuleo: si? u.u_

_Jinjuriki del Jubi: tienes que decirlo con nosotras_

_Riyuleo: ah sí!_

_Jinjuriki del Jubi: espera... Aedora-chan -.- siempre se te olvida decir que te dejen rr asi que yo lo digo por ti por favor dejen un rr no les va a pasar nada por ese gesto... ahora si digamoslo_

_Aedora, Jinjuriki del Jubi y RiyuLeo: Enjoy! =D_

_Roleplay_

_Todos los días como era ya una costumbre de aquella persona de unos dieciséis años de cabello rubio, levantarse bien temprano, estirar su cuerpo y bostezar, prepararse para salir a clases, sin embargo este era muy especial era el último día por este año, ya tenía pensado que hacer ese verano, salir a disfrutar del aire libre, otros quedarse en casa de ocio, así que con más ánimos que nunca se vistió, agarró su mochila y para variar iba tarde, ya cansado de escuchar a sus compañeros despedirse y de pena por tener un promedio de notas pasables, al fin había sonado la campana que le decía "¡Sí! ¡Ya es hora de vaguear un buen tiempo!" Llegó a su casa y le mostró las notas a su madre, su cara no era de felicidad pero tampoco estaba enojada, pensó que al menos su hijo había pasado de año_

_- Espero que el próximo año tengas mejores notas - Regañó Kushina a Naruto algo decepcionada por aquellas calificaciones de su hijo_

_- Ok mama, el año que viene, es que me da mucha flojera en serio - respondió a su madre con desanimo, era mentira que mejoraría el año próximo, y de ahí dejo su mochila en su cama, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir un largo rato_

_Para cuando despertó ya era la mañana del día siguiente, se levantó, se hizo su desayuno, estaba más que hambriento - Estoy que me como una vaca entera yo solo - protestó él, su estómago le respondió con un crujido_

_Preparo su desayuno, el cual comió con gusto y se dispuso a vaguear todo el día, en la televisión nada interesante más que programas de entrevistas, noticieros, política, lo acostumbrado, los canales buenos no sintonizaban algo de gusto para él, apagó la tele y prendió su computador, muy moderno, excelente para él, espero que cargara el sistema y se puso a buscar_

_- Algún o alguna página, algo que me entretenga un tiempo - pensó, buscando una y otra vez, metiéndose en varias páginas web algo interesante, ya después de tanta búsqueda, al fin, apareció un juego perfecto para él un juego en red de rol, le llamo mucho la atención el anuncio, así que haciendo clic en el, entró a la página se registró y descargo el juego, que por cierto tardo más de la cuenta - Por fin esta porquería se descargó, empecemos a jugar, ya adentro se creó su propio personaje lo más real a su persona pero en femenino y le puso su nombre de pila, escogió ser una curandera y ahí empezó el juego, sin darse cuenta en fracciones de segundo pensó que el juego era su vida, no sabía nada de su alrededor a no ser que lo llamaran para algo, veía al juego con sus propios ojos, tenía un paisaje hermoso, boscoso con algunas ciudades medievales, - típico de juegos de rol - pensó y empezó a moverse por el mapa, investigando por si solo la temática del juego_

_Además de él, en la ciudad habían cientos de personas a su alrededor, de su misma raza, guerreros, ladrones, invocadores, y otros de aspecto no humano, habían tiendas donde podías comprar recursos, equipamiento básico entre más cosas - Ya basta de hacer de turista, es hora de acción, vamos a matar cosas - dijo levantando su báculo al cielo y corriendo a las afueras de la ciudad, donde habían jabalíes, ovejas, mosquitos del tamaño de las ovejas, una variedad de monstruos, que con gran diversión se dispuso a atacarlos una y otra vez, no estaba solo, en los alrededores se encontraban también personas subiendo de nivel sus personajes, a él no le importaba… ya pasadas unas horas había conseguido ciertos recursos y dinero, estaba cansado de luchar y se sentó cerca de los arboles pensando cosas de su vida sus compañeros, o simplemente nada… _

_Al rato alguien llego a hacerle compañía, una guerrera de cabello rosa - ¡Hola! - dijo ella sin más, se apodaba Sakura - Naruto… ¿Quieres venir a subir de nivel conmigo? Tal vez tus habilidades de curandera me ayuden -_

_- De acuerdo, ¿A dónde vamos a ir? - pregunto él - Soy nuevo en el juego, a penas comencé hoy -_

_- Jeje… yo llevo mucho tiempo jugando pero decidí comenzar con otro personaje, esta vez probé al guerrero - comento la chica_

_- Yo no sé de nada, pero con gusto voy contigo, si me explicas cosas - interrumpió_

_- Bien yo te explico, pero vamos no hay tiempo que perder, sígueme o te perderás - llamando al chico para que viniera con ella_

_Se alejaron de aquella ciudad donde Naruto había comenzado por primera vez, caminaron por todo un bosque hacia el noreste atravesando unos riscos llenos de musgos y flores hermosas, llegaron a una playa hacia un sol tremendamente hermoso, caracoles y estrellas de mar a las orillas de las olas, que sonaban estruendosas, algunas palmeras y las criaturas de aquella playa eran peces y tiburones, Naruto se asustó - Sakura… ¿No son muy fuertes para nosotros? - pregunto con miedo_

_- Buff… para nada con tu curación y mi espada esto es pan comido solo cúrame que yo me encargo de matar - manifestó con seguridad, en eso corrió atacando a las criaturas, que también respondían a los ataques de aquella guerrera de armadura plateada brillante, Naruto reaccionó y ayudaba a su nueva compañera curándola cada vez que salía herida, pasaron horas matando criaturas, la pasaban en grande podían hablar e intercambiar pasatiempos información básica como nombres resultaba que tenían los mismos que en el juego, el tenia dieciséis años y ella era tres años mayor que Naruto, eran del mismo país pero vivían lejos,_

_- Bien Naruto, vamos por aquellos de allá - señaló hacia el norte_

_- De acuerdo, déjame curarte primero antes de entrar a pelea - deteniendo a Sakura antes de que atacara, sin darse cuenta ya en el mundo real el sol se ocultaba ya dando paso a la luna, sin embargo aquella matanza divertía a ambos_

_- Bien ya estas cosas no nos dan experiencia, hablando de todo, ¿Sabes que debes subir de características a tu curandero? - preguntó Sakura - La verdad no, ni sabía que se podía hacer tal cosa - respondió Naruto riéndose, - bien tienes que subir, solo hechizos de cura y uno especial de daño que aprendes luego - dijo Sakura suspirando y explicando poco a poco aquellas cosas del juego_

_- Wow Sakura sí que sabes cosas - contesto asombrado por la experiencia de ella_

_- Es normal llevo algo de tiempo jugando y probando cosas del juego, bien ¿Sabes que es una mazmorra? - preguntó Sakura con una expresión rara en su rostro_

_- Pues no, tal vez tenga una idea de que es… pero si me va a ayudar a ser fuerte ¡Vamos con gusto! - dijo Naruto animado al cien porciento_

_-Veo que tienes bastantes energías, bueno déjame llamar a unas cuantas personas para que nos ayuden, te aconsejo que cuando vayas a una mazmorra llévate grupo a no ser de que estés seguro de que puedes tu solo, si no llámame a mí y a mis amigos, seguro te ayudamos_

_- Jeje gracias Sakura, no pensé que haría amistad con alguien en el primer día - agradecido con la guerrera_

_- Bueno es que me gusta ayudar a la gente y pues un amigo más que nos ayude sirve, déjame llamarlos - Sakura se quedó callada un rato Naruto no sabía que hacia ella, sin embargo la curiosidad le hizo preguntar_

_- Sakura… ¿Te fuiste? - preguntó, de inmediato obtuvo respuesta de Sakura_

_- Estoy mandando mensajes privados por el juego a mis amigos para que vengan, así también ganaremos cosas y subir de nivel es otra cosa - le explicó a el_

_- Ahh… Ok espero, me voy a sentar por acá - se sentó en una palmera a esperar que llegaran los amigos de Sakura, pasados unos minutos dos de ellos llegaron, otro guerrero con forma de lobo llamado Kiba y un arquero con pelo despeinado color castaño atado con una coleta él se apodaba Shikamaru_

_- Aquí estamos, esta vez espero que salga algo, la otra vez vinimos y no salió nada interesante - dijo Kiba_

_- Si esa vez fue de mala suerte - añadió Shikamaru_

_- Espera… ¿Vamos solo nada más nosotros tres? Sakura… - preguntó molesto Kiba_

_- No, falta nuestro hechicero, iremos también con aquella curandera - respondió señalando a Naruto_

_- ¿Va a venir? - preguntó esta vez Shikamaru_

_- Está jugando pero no me contesta… - respondió con algo de enojo en su expresión_

_- Déjame pasarle un mensaje a ver si responde, tal vez anda comiendo o está en otra cosa, quien sabe, además ese es más distraído - dijo Kiba con indiferencia_

_- Que malos modales los míos, ella o él es Naruto, Naruto ellos son Kiba y Shikamaru - presentando a aquellos_

_- Un placer, soy ella por cierto - dijo Naruto mintiendo a los dos dándose a conocer para ellos como una chica, pero sin obtener respuesta de Kiba_

_- Dijo que si viene, que lo esperemos… - interrumpió Kiba_

_- Bien, será esperar sentado por él, que fastidio - quejándose y se sentó también cerca de los demás en la palmera añadió Shikamaru_

_Pasados unos minutos llegó alguien de ropas largas azul marino de cabello negro y tez algo pálida con báculo en mano, haciendo suponer a leguas que era un hechicero_

_- Llegas tarde Sasuke - dijo quejándose de nuevo Kiba _

_- Si lo sé, hola - contesto Sasuke sin sentir pena por aquello_

_- Sasuke, ella es Naruto - presentaba Sakura a Naruto a la última persona que había llegado tarde_

_- Ho-o-la… - Se presentó la curandera a Sasuke con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro_

_- Hola, un placer, bien chicos ¡Entremos y que consigamos cosas y experiencia! - dijo el hechicero animando al grupo_

_- ¡Sí! - contestaron todos con un buen ánimo_

_De ahí partieron a un gran castillo de arena, adornado con algas, conchas marinas y estrellas de mar, a las afueras había una persona con una ropa algo tropical acorde con la zona, pero no con el castillo… quien los saludaba - ¡Bienvenidos aventureros! ¿Están preparados para entrar al castillo? Si es así entonces entréguenme la llave que abre las puertas al castillo -_

_- Que chafa yo no tengo llave - contestó Naruto a sus compañeros_

_- No te preocupes - dijo Sakura - Yo tengo varias, aquí tienes una - entregándole la llave a la curandera_

_- Bien entremos pues, que ya se hace tarde - dijo Shikamaru entregando la llave al tipo aquel_

_Así hicieron los demás, adentro Naruto preguntaba que era una mazmorra creía tener la idea de que era pero se equivoco_

_- Sakura… ¿Qué hay que hacer acá? - pregunto con duda y miedo de hacer algo incorrecto ahí adentro_

_- Simple, mira, las mazmorras son sitios en donde hay cierta cantidad de salas con monstruos y algunas con desafíos para los grupos que entran, cualquier cosa te ayudaremos para que aprendas cosas no te preocupes - consoló la guerrera a Naruto_

_- Bueno ya, dejen de hablar, ¿Están todos listos? No quiero que se quede nadie - grito Kiba_

_Y así fue entraron a la primera batalla, era muy fácil al principio solo había una especie de pez dispuesto a atacarlos al terminar cada combate el juego se encargaba de repartir el botín, para la segunda sala la dificultad iba aumentando poco a poco, hasta que llegaron a la última sala, se curaron todos antes de entrar…_

_- Esperen un momento, ya vengo - Dijo Shikamaru, retirándose del juego por un momento_

_- Me encanta este juego es genial - comentaba encantado Naruto_

_- Si es muy divertido, hay cosas más geniales y divertidas cuando avanzas más y más de nivel, claro que la dificultad aumenta, pero llega un momento en que con el equipo y habilidades adecuadas llegas a ser impresionante y de gran ayuda - respondió feliz Sakura a Naruto_

_- Me gusta este juego, lo jugaré mucho, espero que sigan hablando conmigo, los voy a agregar a mis amigos - dijo sonriendo Naruto_

_- Regresé, vamos - interrumpió Shikamaru anunciando su llegada de nuevo, y con eso entraron a pelear con los últimos monstruos de la mazmorra eran ocho contra cinco_

_- Bien, Naruto… nos curaras, Kiba y yo atacaremos de cerca, Sasuke y Shikamaru atacaran de lejos tengan cuidado con herirnos, ¡Bien ahí voy! - ordenó Sakura a los demás y atacando a los enemigos mas fáciles, cada uno hacia su labor Sasuke usaba sus hechizos, Shikamaru flechazo tras flechazo y Sakura y Kiba con sus espadas atacaban a los que podían, mientras que la labor de Naruto era curar a sus aliados, las criaturas sabían que él los curaba, así que cada vez se acercaban poco a poco para atacarlo, mientras que Sasuke y Shikamaru hacían lo posible por evitar el acercamiento, Sakura y Kiba atacaban y empujaban y así fue hasta que por fin quedo el jefe final un tiburón de inmenso tamaño con un lanza, se defendieron bien pero el jefe final atacaba con más fuerza que ellos, así que se colocaron a la defensiva para evitar que alguno muriera_

_- Nos va a matar por lo débiles que somos, que hacemos Shikamaru? - preguntó Kiba angustiado_

_- Lo estoy pensando déjame un momento que formule una buena estrategia - le gritó a Kiba por aquello, en su voz de notaba algo de angustia, estaban muy heridos, aunque Naruto hacia lo posible por curarlos, no era suficiente para aguantar el ataque del ultimo enemigo, cuando por fin a alguien se le ocurrió una excelente táctica_

_- Bien, hagamos esto espero funcione… Sakura cada vez que se acerque atácalo, luego Kiba lo empujara evitando que avance, Naruto cura lo más que puedas y protégenos de los daños, yo le quitare movilidad y Sasuke que ataque y le cause alteraciones de estado - propuso Shikamaru, y atentos y fieles todos hicieron caso a las órdenes de él, aquella táctica funciono de maravilla impedían ser atacados y después de tanto, dio sus frutos pudieron terminar la batalla saliendo victoriosos de ella, llevándose un buen botín de ahí, especialmente Kiba fue quien salió favorecido_

_- ¡Uff! ¡Por fin pudimos salir de ahí! - expresó Sasuke_

_- Si, que mal que no me llevara nada, sin embargo la experiencia lo compensa - mencionó Sakura_

_- Jeje, me gustó mucho esta aventura - dijo Naruto de lo más encantado_

_- Bien yo me voy, nos vemos mañana - se despidió Kiba desapareciendo del mapa indica que un personaje se ha desconectado del juego_

_- Yo también voy a eso, tengo mucha hambre, tengo que cocinarme - añadió Sakura_

_- Pues yo tengo cosas que hacer creo que me conecto más tarde - comento Shikamaru_

_A la final Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron solos, un silencio se hizo entre los dos hasta que uno de los dos rompió con aquella calma_

_- Emm… Sasuke… ¿Me ayudarías a subir de nivel? - Preguntó Naruto algo apenado, ya que casi ni lo conocía_

_- ¿Si porque no? Aun no me voy será un placer estar un rato más contigo por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? - contestó y preguntó de nuevo Sasuke para comenzar una conversación, algo en Naruto le atraía por eso accedió, el tiende a ser muy solitario cuando se trata de cosas en las que él puede solo - Vamos hacia la ciudad ahí pasamos a recuperarnos y de ahí me sigues yo te guio - indicó a Naruto_

_- De acuerdo te sigo - afirmó el acatando lo que decía Sasuke, mientras iban de camino a otro evento, conversaban y cada vez la conversación se hacía más a gusto_

_- Pues yo tengo dieciséis años, y vivo en Konoha ¿Y tú? - dijo Naruto queriendo saber más sobre Sasuke_

_- Yo también vivo en Konoha - respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa_

_- Ohh que bien tal vez podríamos conocernos - propuso Naruto, y con aun más felicidad Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, estaría muy contento de conocer a aquella persona de la que se enamoraba poco a poco, había algo en su forma de ser que le hacía sentir una calidez y conforte, escuchaba cada palabra de él y compartía muchas cosas, para un solo día, pareciera que se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida, a la vez se divertían y disfrutaban de las cosas que aquel juego tenía que ofrecer, ya muy tarde uno de los dos se tenía que despedir por el momento_

_- Me tengo que ir tengo mucho sueño - Dijo la curandera al hechicero_

_- Que duermas a gusto… - respondió deseando acariciar aquel cabello_

_- ¿Estarás mañana? - mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa y ojos algo apagados por el cansancio_

_- Seguro que sí, ahí estaré, siempre que me necesites, esperare por ti hasta que te conectes, cuando te vayas, esperar por ti se hará una eternidad - dijo tomando las suaves y tiernas manos de él y apretándolas con suavidad tal vez eso haría que él no se fuera_

_- No me hagas sentir mal, te aseguro que vendré temprano y estoy pensando algo pero tal vez no sea el momento indicado - apenado, y pensando en algo que calló y sin decir más nada cerró el juego, y se fue a dormir ya casi amaneciendo y despertando ya en la tarde volvió a entrar al juego con grandes ansias de ver a Sasuke, el también sentía lo mismo que el hechicero por él, ya habiendo entrado al juego de nuevo volvió a ver el juego como la realidad estaba en el mismo lugar en donde se había despedido de él, al mirar más de cerca aquel campo con gran variedad de trigos y cereales, con mucho viento y soleado ahí estaba el sentado, su cabellera negra se movía al compás del viento como si fueran uno y sus ojos brillaban como el azabache con los rayos del sol, se acercó poco a poco llegando a trotar acercándose a su Sasuke quien lo veía venir hacia él, se levantó y estando cara cara el uno con el otro tan cerca, Sasuke lo abrazo fuertemente, la curandera sentía aquel abrazo con gran afecto desde aquella pantalla fría y de cristal_

_- Te dije que te iba a extrañar mucho - Dijo el hechicero con una gran felicidad y ternura a la curandera_

_- Yo también te extrañe mucho, lamento llegar tarde a estas horas es que me vengo despertando - explicó aquella de ojos tan azules como el cielo y de cabello tan radiante como el mismísimo sol_

_- Vamos, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte - Tomó la mano de aquella y se la llevó corriendo, salieron del campo y entraron a un bosque muy oscuro en donde solo entraban pocos rayos de luz también con algunas casuchas ya en ruinas y derrumbadas, la curandera y su miedo crecía preguntaba al hechicero pero no la escuchaba y seguían corriendo , cuando por fin llegaron, un árbol grande de hojas púrpura y madera muy oscura e iluminado por los rayos del sol entre aquella sombría y aterradora oscuridad se sentaron y estuvieron largo rato charlando cosas del uno y del otro, se interesaban cada vez más y más por conocerse Naruto era quien más parloteaba y Sasuke tan feliz escuchaba cuando lo interrumpió_

_- Nar-u-to… quisiera preguntarte una cosa… - dijo tragando saliva parecía que no era algo bueno por la mirada del hechicero - estoy considerando en vernos, siéndote sincero me agradas mucho y quisiera conocerte en persona - propuso con miedo temiendo una mala respuesta de el_

_- Pues… - bajó su mirada, ocultando algo_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el hechicero_

_- No nada, seria excelente que nos conociéramos, podríamos hacer muchas cosas y veas mi hogar, yo también podría conocer más de ti - su cara de miedo cambio a felicidad al aceptar la propuesta de Sasuke, acordaron encontrarse al día siguiente en una plaza, al atardecer y que ropa llevaría cada uno, ya tarde Sasuke fue el primero en irse ese día_

_Naruto se encontró con Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba se entretuvieron un rato más y aprendía más del juego, más tarde ya en la noche ese día se desconectó del juego no hacía más que pensar acerca de la propuesta del hechicero, pues nunca le había dicho que él era hombre y no mujer como su personaje y le hizo creer a los demás que así era, con aquella presión no sabía que hacer entraba en desesperación y solo pensó en dormir, lo calmaría y después de despertarse le haría pensar con más calma y claridad que hacer la tarde del encuentro_

_Al mediodía del día siguiente se despertó y no se conectó ese día faltando ya unas horas se arregló muy bien y se puso galante para su hechicero pelinegro salió de su casa y se fue a la plaza aguardando con impaciencia que Sasuke apareciera cuando por fin, había llegado alguien muy apuesto y parecido a la descripción dada por Sasuke se acercó a él… lo saludó, el pelinegro lo miro con rareza no pensaba que era él, así que serenamente le contó poco a poco a su hechicero quien era, que todo lo que le había contado era cierto y no mentía, nada más en que él era hombre, su amado bajo la cabeza un rato, el rubio espero hasta que el mencionara una palabra, al momento levanto la cabeza y le robo un tierno beso_

_- No me interesa… me agradas así como eres… Te quiero… - dijo con una gran sonrisa, demostrando que había asimilado todo - Quiero que vengas a mi casa, ahí estaremos más a gusto y podremos sentarnos y hablar, además empezará a hacer frío, lo llevó a su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de aquella plaza, había una puerta de caoba, Sasuke abrió la puerta y él le mostro su casa_

_Ya entrados en la sala, se ubicaron frente a la chimenea previamente encendida, en el amplio sofá para tres aun charlando amenamente del juego, era curioso, Naruto sentía cierto cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que intercambiaba miradas directas con su amado hechicero, era entonces cuando suspiraba inconscientemente y al saberse observado por Sasuke desviaba la mirada apenado hacia las llamas danzantes de la chimenea que arrojaban peculiares tintes cobrizos a la mullida alfombra carmesí de enfrente, con los carrillos colorados y apretando sin compasión el borde de su playera_

_Sasuke sonreía internamente, emocionado, alegrándose por causar aquellas reacciones en el rubio, a pesar de la sorpresa que se llevó al saberlo hombre, hubo algo que le atrajo más profundamente hacia ese chico, tal vez eran sus grandes ojos azules, o la sonrisa pícara y alegre que le mostraba, tal vez su forma de ser, resuelta pero alegre, o quizás era su cuerpo. Ocupando ese pensamiento con discreción pasó a examinar el físico del rubio, que en ese momento no paraba de parlotear de todo lo que Sakura y los demás le habían enseñado en el juego, aprovechando su distracción pudo notar, no sin antes tragar saliva tentativamente, que el chico contaba con unas piernas largas y fibrosas cuyos músculos no tan desarrollados se marcaban perfectamente bajo el jean que se le pegaba como una segunda piel no dejando casi nada a la imaginación, tenía algo de cintura muy típica de un muchachito joven como él pero unas caderas algo pronunciadas, cuando Naruto se levantó pidiendo permiso para ir al baño pudo verle el redondo trasero de buena perspectiva, maldiciendo a las hormonas de su etapa adolescente sintió su cuerpo calentarse y su entrepierna agitarse sin permiso, suspiró largamente tratando de calmarse, hasta que la voz de cierto rubio le llamó la atención, peligrosamente cerca abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando unos de color azul demasiado cerca de su cara_

_Naruto estaba inocentemente parado entre las rodillas abiertas de Sasuke, apoyando las manos en las propias para poder adelantar el rostro y observar a su compañero más de cerca, le notaba algo sonrojado y respiraba pesadamente, parecía hundirse con algo parecido al miedo contra el respaldo del sofá y además, ni siquiera parpadeaba_

_- ¿Estas bien? - repitió pues parecía que el otro no le había escuchado_

_- S-si... - murmuró muy bajo desviando los ojos negros, sin querer claro, hacia los labios del rubio, un pensamiento algo travieso y malvado en su cabeza le sugería probarlos de inmediato, tragando saliva nuevamente se arrimó más contra el mueble y aguantó las ganas con esfuerzo ya que Naruto, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones que despertaba en su cuerpo se le acercaba cada vez más con la excusa de revisarle un poco pues no lucia bien_

_- ¿En serio estás bien? - insistió posando una mano en la frente del moreno para medir su temperatura, cuando noto que Sasuke cerraba los ojos y respiraba más descompasadamente se preocupó y con aire cariñoso le acaricio los cabellos y sucesivamente una mejilla, buscando "calmarlo" - ¿Te sientes mal?_

_Sin poder controlar sus impulsos un poco más, Sasuke había tomado aquella mano atrayéndola de un tirón y causando que Naruto cayese descuidadamente sentado en su regazo, sentir los tibios muslos a los costados de su vibrante cadera, le despertó el deseo, pero cuando el rubio se movió buscando comodidad en la postura restregando su redondo trasero contra su hombría pensó que enloquecería de placer_

_Naruto se paralizó sintiendo la excitación de Sasuke bajo sus posaderas, despertando en el mismo el deseo, miró apresurado hacia esos ardientes ojos ónix que le penetraban con muda suplica deseando un contacto más íntimo, respirando entonces el mismo de manera irregular fue acercándose a esos labios que pedían su contacto, cerró los azules ojos y un segundo después se produjo el encuentro_

_suave y tímido pero raramente deseado por ambos, sentían el deseo crecer dentro de ellos pidiendo más y Sasuke, actuando primero, se aventuró a apretar con ambas manos los glúteos del rubio que gimió sorprendido abriendo la boca, cosa que aprovecho el moreno para meter su lengua en esa tibia cavidad y explorarla sin resistencia por parte del contrario, lentamente las manos de ambos se unieron al juego y las caricias por sobre la ropa le supieron a poco, Naruto, todo lo sonrojado y apenado que un chico como el pudiera llegar a estar, se despegó del beso con un peculiar sonido, echando el cuello a un lado cuando Sasuke buscó su piel para lamerla y succionarla, creando marcas rosas en la acanelada piel, en tanto las manos traviesas del rubio dieron con el borde de la camisa de Sasuke, no costándole nada subirla y posteriormente sacándosela con prisas, arrojándola a alguna parte del salón, la piel marmoleada del moreno quedo a la vista y los ojos azules centellearon con lujuria al notar el esculpido torso y los trabajados músculos, suspiró con el palpitar del corazón calentándole la sangre y se acercó a probarla tímidamente, primero con caricias suaves de sus manos, luego con ligerísimos besos y después, más confiado por los sonidos complacidos de Sasuke, con lamidas y succiones_

_Sasuke, perdió el juicio un segundo gimiendo afiebrado cuando el rubio boto deliberadamente sobre sus caderas. Aplastando con su trasero su excitación, se restregaba y presionaba, suspirando deseoso cerca de su oído, emitiendo un bramido algo ronco por el deseo, tomó firmemente las traviesas caderas presionándolas contra su cuerpo, paseando las manos hacia los enfundados muslos, instándole a que le rodease con las piernas, cuando fue obedecido, le rodeó con los brazos y se levantó del sofá, avanzando un par de pasos hasta depositar al rubio sobre la alfombra carmesí, con las llamas de la chimenea a su lado, entibiándoles la piel y avivando aún más el deseo_

_Se miraron intensamente unos eternos segundos hasta que sin poder más se lanzaron a darse apasionadas caricias y asfixiantes besos mientras se desnudaban sobre la alfombra sin temor al frio pues la chimenea les mantenía tibios, aunque el calor creciente de sus cuerpos hubiera sido suficientes para reconfortarlos. Cuando ambos totalmente descubiertos ante el otro volvieron a cruzar miradas se comunicaron en silencio y sin palabras, Sasuke pedía permiso y aceptación, Naruto expresaba inseguridad pero mucho cariño, así que este último sonriendo aún con algo de miedo aceptó al moreno, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Separando las piernas para darle espacio y anidarle en su cuerpo cuando más próximo le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, sus sexos se restregaron despiertos entre ellos y ambos gimieron a gusto, meciéndose contra el otro y disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que se disparaban desde su bajo vientre hacia el resto de sus cuerpos_

_Sasuke, notando el final cerca si continuaban así, presiono con su propio cuerpo al rubio contra la alfombra obligándolo a detenerse, sonrió con el ego crecido cuando Naruto resoplo desesperado por su quietud y prontamente le atraía para compartir un beso un tanto más húmedo y profundo que los anteriores, rogándole entre suspiros y cortas separaciones que siguiera, pero el moreno no le presto la menor atención, no permitiría que las cosas terminaran tan pronto, ensanchando un poco más su creída sonrisa, tomo por el reverso de la rodilla la pierna derecha del rubio y la subió lentamente hasta estar casi próxima a tocar el estómago del chico, dejando así descubierta la intimidad del más pequeño, que algo inseguro cerró los ojos con vergüenza y ladeó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_

_Sasuke sonrió entonces de manera dulce y paso a besar el ahora marcado cuello canela con mimo, tratando de relajar al otro_

_- Tranquilo, pararé si quieres ¿Está bien?- Naruto asintió y escondió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello con el hombro del moreno, este suspiro decidido pasando a lamer tres dedos de la mano libre, dejándolos bien húmedos de saliva_

_Los condujo hacia la intimidad del rubio y la busco tanteando un poco primero, presionó los dedos hacia adentro al encontrarla pero solo injertó uno, Naruto se tensó soltando un gemido incomodo cerca de su oído y abrazándose un poco más a su cuello esperando y resistiendo los impulsos de separarse cuando Sasuke removió su interior buscando prepararle, un grito quedo cuando sintió que le penetraba otro dedo y se retorció bajo el agarre de Sasuke buscando comodidad, cuando el tercer dedo logro invadirle la punzada de dolor lo llevó a morder con miedo y reticencia el hombro de su compañero resistiendo el impulso de rechazarle_

_Sasuke no se quejó por la leve mordida y atento, soltó la pierna que sostenía viendo complacido que no era necesario mantenerla en esa posición bajó su agarre pues sumiso el rubio mantuvo su postura, solo arrimando más la rodilla al costado del Uchiha para apegarse a él y sentirse seguro, con la mano ahora libre tomo la necesitada excitación del más pequeño y la masajeó lentamente tratando de distraerlo del dolor que la preparación le causaba a su entrada_

_Con un suspiro, Naruto dejó en paz el hombro ahora rojizo del moreno y atrayéndolo por las mejillas, demandó un beso profundo y lento, enredando sus lenguas degustándose entre ellos, arrancándose el aliento y el sentido en tan férreo contento, tan profundo era, tan apasionado y placentero, que apenas si notó cuando los dedos intrusos habían dejado de toquetearle por dentro, inconsciente de todo hasta que, abriendo los ojos en impresión y sorpresa sintió a Sasuke presionar contra él buscando invadirle, sintió los fuertes brazos del moreno rodearle la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, obligándolo a abrir más las piernas y montar las caderas sobre los muslos musculosos y de piel marmoleada del mayor, la presión convirtiéndose en intrusión prontamente cuando, muy lentamente sintió a Sasuke invadirlo_

_Arqueando la espalda por el dolor y gimiendo, asustado contra la piel de su compañero, Naruto dejó derramar sus lágrimas soportando la lenta penetración, le sentía cada vez más adentro, abriéndole, llenándole, caliente y palpitante, escociéndole la carne pero presionándole placenteramente por dentro, más y más hasta que por fin, con un ligero empujón de caderas de su amante, le tuvo completamente dentro. Sasuke respiraba a grandes bocanadas, con el sudor perlándole la frente y las mejillas rojas al estar acalorado, controlándose cada segundo para no empezar a mecerse contra ese apretado y placentero interior que le absorbía y asfixiaba, pero veía la expresión incomoda y adolorida de su pequeño compañero y se negaba a continuar hasta que este pudiese estar más calmado y a gusto, con decisión tocó el sexo olvidado del rubio y lo masajeó generosamente para calmarle y relajarle, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás cubriéndose la boca tratando de acallar los obscenos gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca, complaciendo a Sasuke cuando este sintió como se relajaba por dentro, así pues sonriendo con placer se acercó al oído del pequeño y le susurro complacientemente_

_- No acalles tus gemidos, me pertenecen, me gusta escucharlos - y para reafirmar sus palabras aumento el ritmo con el que trataba a su compañero imposibilitándole contener los gemidos, y esta vez sin contenerse Naruto gimió libremente. Pasando a gritar primeramente de dolor cuando el moreno decidió empezar a embestirle como un animal salvaje, con pasión ardiente y deseo desenfrenado - Di mi nombre Naruto, quiero escucharlo, dilo_

_El rubio gimió con una mezcla de placer y dolor cuando su apasionado amante embistió con más energía contra su cuerpo, llenándole una y otra vez, reclamando su cuerpo con más besos y caricias excitantes y cadenciosas, cuando el moreno gruñó al no oír su llamado, sintió que desmayaría de placer cuando él bombeó con fuerza dentro suyo tan carnalmente desenfrenado que ni siquiera noto cuando empezó a golpear cierto punto en su interior que hizo que se olvidara del dolor y lo propulsara hacia el mismísimo cielo, mareándolo de placer y embriagándole la mente, suspiro contra los labios jadeantes del moreno lo que tanto pedía_

_- Sa-sasuke... - susurró con la voz más erótica que jamás hubiera escuchado el moreno en su vida, escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con tan placentera entrega disparó dentro de su cuerpo el bombeo loco de su corazón, convirtiéndolo en un apasionado amante, que sin tapujos y exigiendo más, asaltó el cuello del rubio a mordiscos, buscando marcarle para que todos supieran que ya tenía dueño, que le pertenecía solo a el_

_Naruto gemía con más frecuencia el nombre de su amante, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, ebrio de deseo, notando la candente atmósfera que la chimenea creaba y como la luz de las llamas cubría sus cuerpos de cobrizos tonos, haciendo relucir sus pieles perladas por el sudor, la casa llenándose de gemidos y nombres pronunciados obscenamente bajo el embrujo del placer y el delirio_

_Pero no fue sino cuando el interior de Naruto se contrajo, próximo al orgasmo, apretujando a Sasuke exquisitamente que este se permitió lanzar un grito ronco y extasiado, escondiendo el rostro en el acanelado cuello del más pequeño, mientras los brazos los movía a abrazarle protectoramente. Mientras su cuerpo aún se movía dentro del chico, Naruto buscó la mano de Sasuke y la condujo en descenso, tocándose con aquella mano el pecho, los pectorales, el vientre hasta que un poco más abajo, formó copa con esa mano alrededor de su necesidad, pidiendo en silencio solo con sus ojos ser tocado tan gentilmente como antes. Sasuke sonrió dulcemente acercándose para besarle mientras que movía la mano sin necesidad ahora de que el rubio le guiara, atendiendo a su pequeño amante, en ningún momento dejando de embestirle, y entre tantas sensaciones a la vez Naruto se vio demasiado embargado de placer, exquisitamente lleno y complacido, y abrazado cariñosamente al cuello de Sasuke, susurró apasionadamente su nombre contra los labios que le besaban entintado con su voz aplastantemente excitada en medio de su orgasmo_

_El susurro erótico costándole a Sasuke los últimos movimientos llenos de pasión en el interior cada vez más estrecho de su amante antes de que el mismo terminara liberándose llenando el interior del rubio con su esencia. Satisfecho miró a Naruto con atención, tenía los ojos entrecerrados al borde del sueño, sus brazos cada vez menos firmes en el abrazo que mantenía alrededor de su cuello_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó besando cortamente los enrojecidos labios del rubio_

_- Tengo sueño Sasuke - él aludido asintió y apretó el agarre que mantenía entorno a la cintura canela, disfrutando del resquicio de placer que sintió al echar levemente las caderas hacia atrás, deslizándose de su interior, Naruto entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes por un calambrazo en su espina dorsal proveniente de su intimidad pero no dijo nada, sin embargo no había pasado desapercibido por Sasuke que algo preocupado le acaricio las mejillas verificando su expresión_

_- ¿Te duele demasiado? - para Naruto ver esos ojos negros que tanto quería observarle con tanto cuidado y preocupación le enterneció infinitamente y sonriendo tímido negó resuelto a pesar de que sentía su interior arder, lastimado - Te llevaré a la cama -_

_Sin mucho esfuerzo Sasuke le llevó en brazos hasta el dormitorio y lo depositó en el lecho, acomodándolo con infinito cuidado entre las mantas y los cojines, entre un par de besos más el joven rubio fue cayendo dormido dejando al moreno sentado a su lado en el borde de la cama apreciando su rostro y sonriendo cual idiota enamorado, feliz se levantó y tomo lugar en su lado de la cama, tomando en brazos el cuerpo más pequeño y apegándolo contra si, Naruto se removió entre sueños, lanzando uno que otro gruñido por ser incomodado y termino por acomodarse en el pecho de Sasuke, teniéndolo de tibia almohada y sonriendo dormido ante el reconfortante abrazo, fue Sasuke quien le dio las ultimas muestras de cariño de la velada, un beso casto y tierno en la boca y otro más en la frente, para disponerse a dormir al fin, enteramente satisfecho de haber podido tomarle al fin y agradeciendo su suerte a ese maldito juego de haber conocido a la persona indicada..._

_FIN (a no ser que quieran mas =D)_


End file.
